Consumers generally appreciate computing devices with reduced form factors to enhance portability and storage of such devices. They also tend to appreciate ease of use and reliability of such devices. Designers and manufacturers of computing devices may, therefore, endeavor to create and provide such computing devices directed toward one or more of these objectives.